1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, and an image signal processing program. More particularly, the invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method for performing predetermined image signal processing on the image signal picked up by an image pickup device so as to convert the signal for recording and display purposes, as well as an image signal processing program for use with the imaging apparatus and imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the time of producing an image content constituted by a combination of various scenes containing imaged materials, a number of processes are carried out successively: planning to image the scenes making up the content, picking up images of the individual scenes, and editing the raw images into content. Some systems, such as one disclosed by Japanese Patent laid-open No. 2007-43373 (paragraphs [0076] through [0113], FIGS. 14 through 16), have been proposed to support the content production by allowing these processes to be effected efficiently.
According to the content production system disclosed by the above-cited Patent Document 1, the planning process involves preparing imaging support information and outputting the prepared information to an external recording medium so that the information may be referenced from there during the execution of imaging. In the imaging process, an imaging apparatus is used to pick up images in accordance with the imaging support information. The editing process involves diversely editing the raw images into a suitably organized content. The process following the imaging process is called the post-production process or post-processing. The edited images are stored in a database for management together with editing information including the imaging support information, raw images, and correction parameters used for the editing. The editing information thus stored in the database may be utilized in subsequent content production. Two kinds of correction parameters are used in the post-production process: camera settings established upon imaging, and effects correction values for image adjustment. The camera settings for use upon imaging include the values for setting camera functions such as exposure, white balance, gamma correction, and color adjustment. The effects correction values are used to correct the raw images in order to attain desired image quality. The effects correction values include the values for adjusting the attributes of image effects such as exposure, white balance, gamma correction, 3-D effects, trimming, and zooming. The post-production process involves the use of the correction parameters set by the user through an operation input device as well as the correction parameters set in the editing information stored previously in the database.